Irresistable
by MyImmortalEdward
Summary: What happens when Bella moves back to Forks, and Edward is there and wants her back. But can she go back to someone that hurt her so much. And what about her best friend Jacob?
1. Im going back

"Mom, Please let me go, I promise I'm ready." I said harshly

"Bella, are you sure you can handle it, I mean he really hurt her." my mother Renee said in a caring tone.

"Dammit mom, I know you don't want to lose me, but I want to go back, I swear" I told Renee while stomping my foot to the ground.

"Okay, okay, your right hunny, call me right when you get there, promise."

"Promise" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

This feeling of excitement filled me, as I walked towards the plane. I was heading to hell, and I didn't know what was going to happen.

Fuck Bella! Stop thinking this, I can do this, I want to go back, I want to see all my friends, and Charlie, and I miss Jacob terribly.

I knew this was the right decision...I think.

I rested my head against the soft pillow, and closed my eyes. I was heading back to the place where I first felt real love, and the place I first felt real heartbreak.

I drifted off into sleep.

"_Edward," I called out_

"_Bella I have missed you so much." He ran to me, and place his big arms around my waist._

_God, I have missed this feeling._

"_I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to- I cut him off with my lips, I set a passionate kiss on his lips. _

"_You have no idea, how much I have missed your touch," Edward told me softly, while brushing the hair out of my face._

_He leaned down and pressed his lips to my hair, and softly kissed it, and breathed it._

_I felt happy, for the first time in a long time, this felt all too real._

"_Bella, I must go" Edward said as he disappeared in a flash._

"_NO! NO! EDWARD!" I screamed for him._

"NOOOO!" I screamed. I saw that I was on the plane.

It was just a dream...It's been so long since I have had one of those in such a long time. It felt so real. Maybe it was just the fact that I was going back to the place where he left me, and told me that we couldn't be together because it was "too risky."

I wasnt sure how I could handle possibly seeing him again.

I did miss Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. I loved them all like my own family. I couldn't deny it from myself either, I missed Edward all too much.


	2. A familar face

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short guys, Im trying to make this story really good, and I've been working really hard, trust me It will get really good in the next few chapters :D**

**thanks for reading**

**3 Hailsss**

My plane landed and I plugged in my ipod, I needed some music to help block out my nonsense going throught my head.

I went into the airport lobby, and sat down and waited for charlie.

I turned it to one of my favorite songs: Decode by Paramore

_How can I decide on whats right, when your clouding up my mind,_

_I can't win, your losing the fight, all the time._

_How can I ever own whats mine, when your always taking sides,_

_but you wont take away my pride, no not this time_

I couldn't help but to slightly mumble the words, because this song reminded so much of how I felt towards him. My stupidity for falling for a fucking vampire.

How did we get here,

when I use to know you so well

How did we get here,

well I think i know

I felt my phone vibrate in my pockets. I uplugged my earphones, and answered. It was Charlie.

He was going to be about 10 minutes late. Just fucking great.

I got up, and went to the bathroom. I was the only one in there. I looked in the mirror.

"Ughhhh" I sighed to myself.

My mascara was smeared just a little. I turned on the sink and grabbed a paper towel to wash my face. I was wearing my favorite purple low v-neck sweater that fight me perfectly, Phil got me in Italy while he was traveling for baseball. So I decided to reapply some puple eyeshadow, with fierce black eyeliner. I couldn't deny it that I looked very hot.

I have become more rebellious since I left Forks, I have changed, I'm not the same sweet innocent girl. I guess you could thank Edward.

I walked out of the bathroom. I looked down at my phone for one second and tried texting Renee then

CRASHHH

I crashed into someone.

"Shit, ouch!" I said as I landed on the ground

In front of me was a tall muscular man, he looked very familar.

"I'm so sorry, let me help you up." He said while extending a hand in front of me.

I took it and rolled my eyes, "yeah, its okay, I wasn't paying attention, I'm just coming back here." I said while rubbing my head

"Really, I feel like I recognize you, but you couldn't possibly be who I'm thinking of." He said while looking me up and down, and showing a small grin.

I could tell he was checking me out, so I decided to flirt back. I leaned in closed, "so who are you thinking of?" I asked him.

"She's just an old friend, her name was Bella." He said slowly almost like he was hiding something

Everything hit me at that moment

"No, fucking way,Emmett Cullen?" without thinking i flew towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Bella Swan...Oh my god. It's been forever, your..your back." Emmett said

"Yes I am, I decided I can't hide from here forever." I said boldly.

"Well, Wow! You look...fine as hell..how could Edward break up with you?" Emmett said

I frowned and look downed at my feet when he said that second part.

"Sorry," he said as he gave me that my bad look.

"It's fine, he's the one missing out on this," I said trying to sound convincing enough to make him think I was actually over Edward

"Bella, you know it wasn't exactly safe for you guys to be together," Emmett said.

"I understand that, but I know that Edward, well in fact, none of you guys would ever hurt me,"

"Yes, we know that too, but Edward couldn't convince himself that," he paused, "we really loved you Bella." He said as he gave me a little push.

"I know, and I wish things could change, but I don't see that happening." I said in a sad tone

"Well, Alice really misses you, and all of us could still hang out possibly, Edward doesn't control who we can be friends with," Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, that would be great," I felt a little more secure, and then I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket, I looked at it, and the called ID flashed up Charlie, I knew he was here. "Emmett my dad is here, and I need to go get settled, but I will talk to you later." I told him

"Yeah Bella, I'll be seeing you soon," as he said this he wrapped my in a giant bear hug, "and Bella, don't hurt yourself your first day back in Forks, okay?"

"Yeah, I am a fucking clutz, but I'm getting better, check it, I can walk in these heels." I said while raising up my leg to him showing off my black spiked boots.

"Wow, those are nice," Emmett chuckled and walked off, "later Bells."

"Bye Em," I said walking off to meet Charlie.

God, actually seeing him brings back so many memories, so many memories of Edward, the love, the lust, and the pain seeing him go.

FLASHBACK

"_Edward, but why." I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes._

"_Bella, please, being around you, I can barely hold back." Edward let go of one of my hands, it felt like he was letting go off my life._

"_Please don't do this," I cried, and reached out for him._

"_Dammit Bella, I'm sorry, I can't be with you, it's not going to work." He released my other hand, now we weren't touching at all. His sterness really hurt me_

"_But. But..But, how am I supose to live with out you?" I asked him. Now the tears were pouring._

"_Bella, I love you, but your such a temptation, I dont want to hurt you,"_

"_You promised you would always be with me," I told him, look away from his face_

"_Face it Bella, vampires can't live and especially not be in a relationship with humans, it just doesn't work." Edward told me._

_I was sobbing uncontrollably. He reached to me, and pressed his lips to mine, for the last time._

"_Have a good life Bella, and please try and be happy," Edward told me as he disappeared before my eyes._


	3. Happiness back in Forks

**I hope you guys like the story so far. This is chapter 3, when Bella arrives back in Forks... **

**ENJOY**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**-3 HAILSSS**

The car ride with Charlie was pretty boring. He kept asking me questions about phoenix, and all these stupid questions about how I was doing and shit.

We finally got to the house.

"Haven't done much with the place, have ya Charlie." I said sarcastically

He just grunted at the remark.

I went up the stairs slowly, Charlie went and sat down in front of the tv, at least he left me alone.

My room looked the same since I left, plain and boring. I didn't feel that plain and boring anymore, and yet I didn't really make the effort to make my room look any different.

I threw my luggage on the floor and went to lay on my bed.

Everything felt the same, just like I picked up where I left off, except I was missing one thing that I couldn't get back, and I didn't think I would ever see again.

I was so fucking bored, what could I do my first day back in Forks. It's been a little over a year and a half.

JACOB BLACK

I had to go see Jacob, I missed him so much, I needed to see him. He helped me so much after Edward left me.

I decided to just drive to his house. He wouldn't mind me dropping by. I hope he wasn't too upset in my decision to leave Forks, he told me he wasn't, but who knows about him these days.

It took me around 30 mins to reach his house, I hated driving to LaPush, but I really missed Jacob.

I finally reached their house, it looks exactly the same. I parked my car in the drive way, and stepped out. I walked up the stairs.

I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Within a few seconds Jacob flew to the door. He opened it, and stood there shocked.

He looked beautiful, I could see his abs through his white shirt, I melted inside.

"Oh my god, Bella?" Jacob said.

"It's me, Jake." I said hesitantly.

He didn't say anything, he just came closer to me, now we were both on the porch. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me to his chest.

I felt whole for that one second in Jacob's arms.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I have missed you." Jacob said, letting go of me.

"I have missed you so much, Jake, I really wish I stayed and it could have been just us." I said.

He blushed brightly.

"Well Bella, you look so...so...amazing...it's different, but you look great." Jake said pausing between words, like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"Well, thanks, I've changed a little since I left this fucking town." I said bluntly

Jake acted surprised at my language, but he just laughed and pushed swooshed his hair.

"Let's take a walk Bells," He said while grabbing my hand into his.

We use to always walk together out on the beach. I felt so perfect with Jacob, and so comfortable.

We walked to the beach hand in hand, we didn't think of our holding hands to symbolize a relationship, it just showed how we cared for each other, and how much we needed each other.

We went to our favorite rock, that is placed in the water, but you can sit on it, so you don't get wet. We had so many memories at this rock.

Oh, how I had missed him.

We sat down together and didn't speak, it was like we didn't have to talk to actually connect. It was just amazing sitting in his presence.

I rested my head against his chest. We were overlooking the water, it was so beautiful.

"Jake, I really wish you went to my school." I said trying to bring up something to talk about

"Actually Bella, I am in Forks High, my dad didn't like the things going on with the gangs at our school, so normally I stay with friends so I don't have to drive so far." He told me.

"Are you kidding me...why didn't you tell me, thats is like, fucking amazing." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I should of told you, but it really didn't cross my mind." Jacob said look me right in the face.

"That makes me so happy Jake, at least I would have to deal with as much shit with you with me." I said with a energetic tone.

"You sure won't Bells...you know I will always take care of you Bella." Jacob said in the most considerate tone I have ever heard.

"Thank you Jake, I'm glad I came back." I said, as I yawned and rested my head on Jacob's shoulder.

**Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 should be up pretty soon. I know you guys are doubting after this chapter that its a EDWARD X BELLA story, but trust me it is...Jacob just adds a good competition. **

**:D**

**thanks for reading **

**3 hailsss**


	4. Oh so exciting first day

**Okay. Here it goes. Chpt 4!!! :D hope yall are liking the story, it gets really good soon, with what is in my head right now. :D**

My alarm clock rang loudly.

My first day back at Forks High.

I groaned and forced myself to get out of my bed. I walked over to my closet, groggily. I wasn't sure what I wanted to wear.

I decided to pick out my purple tank top, and pulled a tight v-neck, long sleeved top over it. I decided to wear my favorite black skinny jeans. I had a purple flats, that looked perfect with the outfit. Damn, I looked fine. This outfit definitely screamed: Bitch, I'm back.

I did my makeup pretty quick, applying lots of mascara, and a hint of purple eyeshadow to my eyes. I put on my lip gloss and ran downstairs.

Jacob was in my drive way, he promised to take me to school.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jake said as I walked over to his truck.

"Haha, very funny, Jake," I said as I ran over to give him a hug. God, was he so warm.

It was suprising how me and Jacob immediately grew our friendship stronger over 2 days.

"Are you ready for your first day back?"

"Sure, I guess," I said in a very non-convincing tone.

I opened the car door, and sat down in Jacob's truck. The whole ride was just us talking about school, and the people.

I wondered if he would mention the Cullens.

He didn't. I didn't think he would dare do that.

We pulled into the parking lot with 15 minutes before the bell rang, I didn't want to be too early on my first day.

I pulled down the mirror in Jake's car and checked my face, and the door opened was opened for me by Jacob.

"Thank," I managed to mumble. I had this nervous feeling rush through me, but I quickly shook it off.

Jacob through his arm around me, and we began walking from our car to the school's doors.

I knew it probably looked like we were a couple or something. But, I honestly don't care what the hell people think of me.

Everything looked the same, even though I was a senior now, still same school, but with new people, annoying younger people.

We walked into school together. Jacob and I went to my locker, and I put all my books in there.

"Bella, we have a pretty similar schedule," Jacob said, "thanks to my awesome convincing skills."

I laughed, "thats good, It will be great with you around Jake."

"Well, I'm gonna go get my stuff for our first class, calculus . You can manage for a few minutes right?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can survive." I said sarcastically.

Jacob just gave me a small grin and walked off to his locker. Which was all the way down the hall. Why did the freakin lockers have to be in alphabetical order.

I sighed, and stared into my locker. I realized I probably looked so retarded.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my old friend Alice Cullen.

"Bella! Oh my god! Emmett told me he ran into you, how have you been?" Alice asked slurring her words.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see Emmett, I didn't know you guys would still be here, and I have been fine I guess."

"Why would we leave silly," Alice said while nudging me.

It was so awkward to see her again. So strange to see her perfect, pale white face, that I thought I would never see again.

"I think we have a few classes together."

Of course Alice would know, with her special future-seeing mind.

"Really thats great, Alice." I said hesitantly like I was in deep thought.

"Bella, I really have missed you, we all have." Alice said like she was trying to comfort me.

"Yeah..I've miss you...all of you...so much also," I said, and Jacob reappeared at my side. The Cullen's never got along well with Jacob. I saw Alice's face turn into a sour look.

"Well, Bella I will see you in class okay," she said waltzing off, I could see Jasper down the hall. Right after that the bell rang.

Mad skills, I admitted to myself.

Calculus was so fucking long and boring, the teacher rambled on and on about stupid wordy problems.

I sighed in relief when the bell finally rang.

I really paid no attention in that class. I felt like it was just a waste of my time.

I went to my locker, and looked at my schedule.

What the hell! Advanced biology next. Why two hard classes in a row? I groaned in stress, I was probably making things worse than they really were.

All of the sudden I was engulfed to two larger arms. It was Jacob.

"Bells, I can see your first day isn't going too well, but trust me we have lunch next and then easy class, so it will be fine."

"Thanks Jake, yeah your right, It's fine, I guess I'm just very overwhelmed being back here." I said while he unwrapped his arms from around me.

Biology went fairly well, I could understand what the teacher was talking about when I was acutally zoned in. Alice and Jasper were in this class with me, they sat at the table behind me and Jacob.

I didn't really pay much attention to the other students, even though I probably knew them. They probably didn't even know it was me.

The bell rang.

"Hey Bells, I'm to talk to talk to my friend Quil for a sec, okay. Dont do anything stupid." Jacob said while getting up.

"Like I could do anything stupid inside this cubicle." I said in a smart-ass tone, and rolled my eyes.

I just decided to wait for Jacob in the classroom. All the other students were chatting in there, and were casually making their way out.

I put my head down on the table, and let out a sigh.

This day has been so boring. I wish their was excitement in this school, and yet I liked the laid-back feeling.

I hit the table, I don't why I did that, and the other people probably thought I was like isane.

I kicked my legs up against the table also. As I did that the stool I was sitting on starting falling backwards.

"Shit," I gasped falling back.

It happened so fast, I was expecting to fall, and to be a loud comotion, and so much pain.

But I didn't something...or someone caught me.


	5. He still cares? Why?

Woo! Next chapter. It's pretty great I have had writer's block, I have redone this chapters so many times. Like the cliffy ending of the last one?? Well..enjoy! :D

3 hailsss

"Edward" I whispered.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. Or maybe, the fall I hit my head and I was unconscious.

"Hello" He said smiling at me.

I could barely breathe.

"Um..thanks, for catching me." I said, not knowing if those were the right words to say.

"Your welcome," He said. Offering me and hand up

I flinched at the chilling touch of his hand, I took it and he pulled me up to my feet. I dusted off of my top. And bit my lip, It was an awkward silence. I didn't know what I could possibly say to him.

He looked absolutely gorgeous though. Wearing a long sleeved white collared shirt, and dark washed jeans that fit him perfectly. I blushed.

_Snap out of it Bella!!!!!_

"How are you," He said, "I see on your first day back your already hurting yourself." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to walk away from him, even though I really didn't want too.

In a flash his hand caught mine. I gasped.

"Come on Bella, I'm just kidding. Seriously, how have you been," He asked.

"Well, I could be better."

"I'm sorry, life not treating you well?" He asked.

"Why do you even care?" I retorted.

By now everyone in the classroom was off at lunch. And Jacob must of still been talking to Quil, I could hear a little bit of chatter down the hall.

"Bella, why wouldn't I care?"

"Oh, I don't know, let's see, maybe fucking dumping me had something to do with it." I said in a loud voice.

He laughed.

"What the hell is so funny," I yelled.

"Silly Bella, you think the reason I "dumped"(he raised his hands and quoted that word) you, was because I didn't want you." He said

"Well, kinda yes," I stuttered to say.

I was engulfed in his arms at that second. I didn't know what to do. This was that feeling I missed, and yet I wanted to slug him across the face.

"Bella, I loved you, I still love you, and you had no idea how dangerous it was to be with me," He said regretfully, "leaving you was the hardest thing I will ever have to do."

"But, you can control yourself, I believed in you." I said weakly.

His arms were still around me.

"I didn't know that at the time, and I made the biggest mistake ever. Watching you leave Forks, was so hard. I blamed myself so much, I honestly wanted to die, with you not around."

"Edward...I.." I was cut off with a pair of lips against mine. Edward placed his hands on my neck. I was shocked, and yet I felt so complete again, like I found my missing piece. I kissed him back, I was glad to be right there with him.

God. Have I missed this. And Edward was a fucking amazing kisser, I must admit.

"What the hell is going on!" I heard someone yell.

Immediately Edward's lips were off of mine, and he took a defensive stance in front of me. I heard a small snarl come from his mouth. This wasn't good. But thats was when I really understood why he left, and that he still loved me all this time.

"NO! It's just Jacob! Edward stop." I yelled.

"What are you doing to her, bloodsucker, you hurt her, I don't want you in her life." Jacob yelled at him.

I didn't know what to think, I was just sitting there, It all happened so fast.

"What if she wants me back, you don't even know the whole story mutt!" Edward yelled back.

The quarelling lasted for what felt like forever. I had to stop them before something bad happened.

"GUYS STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" I yelled.

Just after that the bell rang. I knew people would be coming back now, I'm pretty sure they didn't want to see and werewolf and a vampire fighting, that wouldn't be too average.

"I can't do this, just, stop please." I begged, I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. I had no reason why I could be crying.

"Jacob can we please go home," I said facing Jacob.

"Sure lets go," Jacob replied.

"But Bella...," I heard Edward say.

"Edward, I'll see you later." I said walking out the door, not even trying to face him.

Everything felt crashing down on me, I knew Edward still loved me, and yet, I felt like I could betray Jacob like that, and I knew that this quarrel wasn't going to end until one or the other gets what they want. ME.


	6. The key to my heart

I didn't understand anything that was happening. I didn't get how this all could happen, especially in my first day back.

It felt like a dream, and a nightmare at the same time.

Jacob drove me home, and it was a very silent ride back. I'm pretty sure he was mumbling stuff like, "damn leech," but my mind was distracted about my day.

We pulled into my driveway, I noticed Charlie's car was in the driveway already.

"Thanks for the ride home Jake." I reached over to put a hand on his leg. And then reached for the door handle, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Bella, I don't want you to see that stupid bloodsucker." Jacob blurted.

"It's my life, Jake. Your not exactly safe to be with either." I mumbled.

"Well I'm closer to human than he is!" Jacob seemed to be getting mad now.

"Jake, just chill okay! Hell, it's only my first day. I'm going, I'll talk to you later."

"Whatever, Bells." He said while restarting the engine.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

I wasn't eager for Charlie's questions about my day, but I just replied with short answers.

I finally made it to the safety of my room. How I've missed this bed, so many memories. Edward and I. He use to always spend the night without Charlie knowing.

"Ugh," I said, then passed out on my bed.

I close my eyes, and let my mind wander for a few minutes. Edward Cullen and I kissed today. He still cares for me, after all my hateful words towards him.

But can I forgive someone who hurt me that bad. I know I still love him, and I can't ignore that fact. Oh, and Jacob, my best friend, Edward's enemy. I knew I could only have one or the other. I couldn't make that choice right now. Knowing Edward's mood swings he probably would hate me tomorrow. I couldn't deal with that right now.

I tried to let my mind rest, and I soon fell into a calm sleep.

I felt something cold against my skin, and that woke me up.

"EDWARD!" I gasped.

Yes, Edward Cullen was sitting there on my bed, right next to me, caressing my arm.

"What are you doing here? Charlie!" I was shocked he was here. It reminded me of old time, and I thought I could possibly be dreaming.

"He's asleep. I want to talk to you Bella." He said.

I just nodded, and took in the features of his face, it seemed like forever since I saw his gorgeous face. I even remember me once wanting to be like him, and who knows I might again.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what I did to you. You have to understand, It's not safe, but I can't be without you. I love you, and I wish you would have stayed, maybe I could of figured it out in time. I can't live without you in my life."

"Edward, you have to know, I love you too. But in Phoenix I changed. I despised you so much. I had boyfriends, I partied, and I'm not the same sweet Bella I use to be. I think you did this to me, I don't know if I can make the same mistake again."

"I understand why you feel this way, but I'd do anything to get back into your heart again." He said and he reached out to grab my hand. And he moved his face closer to mine.

God, he was so alluring.

"My hearts under lock and key," I whisper. Our faces just now centimeters apart.

"I'll be that key," he barely managed to say, and then his lips took full force of mine.

I kissed him back, unsure of what I was doing. I knew if I went too far Edward would just push me off, and that would be that.

But this time, something was different, he had passion in his eyes.

His tongue caressed my bottom lip, and then we were exploring each inch of each others mouths.

Normally Edward would stop here, I couldn't believe what was happening.

I couldn't resist. I let my hands roam to his shirt, and started unbuttoning it, like I was just pressing him, but he did nothing.

We were still making out, when his hands went to my shirt. He gently raised it up. Now I was only in my black satin bra. I thanked myself in my head for wearing that one today.

And he began to kiss my neck. I couldn't believe he was serious, he use to always turn me down about the sex topic, cause he was afraid of my safety, but now, they was things were going, it was going down.

I was know much better at this kind of thing, lets just say I had a lot of practice in Phoenix.

I let my hands slid to his belt. He stopped kissing my neck and jawline, and seemed to hesitate, but then continued.

I undid his belt. And his lips found mine again.

Then a knock at my window.

Holy shit! Jacob.


End file.
